Dancing with the Flower Girl
by angiedotdotla
Summary: "Mummy! He's so nice – I'm gonna marry him someday!"


**Disclaimer: Paris Hilton is blonde. Taylor Swift is blonde. Ashley Tisdale is blonde. I am not blonde. (Get it?)** **No? PM me and I'll explain :]**

"Klutz!" shouted one.

"Weirdo!" yelled the other as they pelted by without their shoes or dinner jackets on. 

Remus narrowed his eyes and wondered how those young boys could pester a cute-as-a-button seven-year old flower girl with bright blue hair and a lovely dress. It boggled his mind. 

"But _I _wanna play aurors and Death Eaters, _too_!" She called after them, unable to keep up. 

"No _girls_," a third boy sneered before racing off with his pals. 

Remus watched with increasing amusement as the seven-year old tried to stomp her foot and run after them at the same time. Bad coordination won out and she went sprawling on the green grass, scuffing her shoes. As soon as she had collided with the ground, the color of her hair had jolted from electric blue to dark black, as quick as the blink of an eye. 

Intrigued, Remus came forward. He held his hand out to her so that he could help her up, and said, "You must be Nymphadora. I'm Remus Lupin." 

Nymphadora took his hand with delight unmatched by any other person Remus had ever seen. "Wotcher! But don't call me Nymphadora." 

"Oh, okay then. What would you like me to call you?" Remus asked politely, kneeling down to her level. 

"People call me Dora, but I don't like that name much, either. I guess it will have to do until I buy myself a _new _name." 

Remus chuckled. "Okay then. Dora." 

Dora Tonks studied the nineteen-year old in front of her and morphed her hair sandy brown, in imitation of his. 

"That's a pretty neat trick," Remus commented, impressed. Metamorphmagi were rare. 

"It's not a trick, Mr. Lupin. I'm a met-morf-egus," she annunciated proudly. 

"That's _very_ special, you know," Remus whispered, crouching down until he was level to her face. 

Dora looked down. "That's what me mum and dad say, but everyone else thinks I'm just weird." 

"I don't." 

The young girl sighed and looked after her peers who had long since run away. 

"Did you have fun watching the wedding?" Remus asked, knowing fully well that young girls liked that sort of thing. 

"No – I was _in_ it," she confided, her eyes growing suddenly wide. Remus was a tad unsure if it was natural or her powers that made them so large. "I got to throw flowers." 

"Oh, that's right! I know your cousin, Sirius, by the way – we're best mates." 

Dora smiled and grabbed at the hem of her dress. For one moment, Remus could see a bandaged knee – obviously falls like the one he'd been witness to were a common occurrence – before she spoke again. "He's my favorite person ever," she told him truthfully. 

The two of them looked up suddenly as their ears detected music. The bride's first dance with her groom had just started. 

Remus smiled at the couple – his James and his Lily – from where he stood near the dining area. Part of him longed to have an experience like that someday, but he knew he never would. His lycanthropy was a hindering factor, but his reserved demeanor was also one. He couldn't pluck up the courage to ask a girl for a dance during a wedding, let alone ask for a date. 

Remus glanced down at Dora Tonks, who was wistfully looking at the dance floor. "Do you like to dance, Dora?" 

"No, sir. I'm awfully clumsy," she explained glumly. 

"That's easily rectified," he said, beaming. "May I have this dance, young lady?" 

Dora looked up at him doubtfully, but giggled and curtseyed. "Now what do I do?" 

"Here," Remus answered, pointing at his brown dress shoes. "Step up onto my feet." 

"Wait," Dora said, flopping down on the grass. She unbuckled her Mary Janes, revealing a pair of lacy sock clad feet, less than half the size of his own. She then gleefully hopped up onto Remus' shoes. 

"Now give me your right hand…" he instructed. Dora complied. "And put your other hand on this arm." 

Remus had her tiny right hand in his left, while she grasped – almost for dear life, afraid of falling – his arm that held her waist. She seemed to Remus to be infinitesimally small: she only came up to the third button down from his collared shirt. 

After a few twirls and circles (with Dora laughing madly and changing her hair color from his brown to a bubblegum pink, and back again) Remus heard an amused voice behind him. He turned quickly, Dora still clinging. 

"Having fun, are we?" Sirius Black asked, arms folded and an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Andromeda Tonks stood next to him, looking similar with her dark tresses cascading down her neck and a loving smile saved just for him.

Dora stepped off and flew over to her mother like a rocket, smiling as wide as she could without morphing her features. 

"We were just dancing," Remus said casually, not allowing Sirius the satisfaction of showing his embarrassment. 

"In the dining area?" Sirius asked, gesturing around at the tables. 

"We were hungry," Remus explained, feigning indignation.

Dora blew a raspberry before Sirius could argue. Changing her hair from sandy brown to green, she announced, "Mr. Lupin was teaching me to dance!"

"What a gentleman," Andromeda Tonks noted, still amused.

Sirius sniggered.

Remus shot him a disapproving look and politely excused himself to go visit the salad bar. As he was walking away from the trio, he was almost certain that he had heard Dora exclaim, "Mummy! He's so nice – I'm gonna marry him someday!"

**A/N: Foreshadowing galore :]**

**This was a fun piece to write.**

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
